Halo:AA
by Yung-J
Summary: War. Peace. Life. Death. Blood. Bullets. Shoot. Kill. All in the life of a Spartan, one in particular, Spartan 117 John or Master Cheif, The leading officer of the now Scarce Spartans, must deal with another covenant threat 10 years after the battle for E
1. Chapter 1: Flashback

Halo:AA  
  
Chapter 1: Never Scared, Always Prepared  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Time: 0547 hours. April 16th 2557 Location: Old York City  
  
Tired, bleeding, half a dozen broken bones, and low on ammo, John walked quickly and silently through a long, dimly lit hallway passing door after door grunting, and straining himself to push on until finally reaching one door, more stylish and less tattered then all the others, and reaches for the door's handle. Upon opening the door John took a quick scan of the room and determined it was empty entered for the item which he came.  
  
John did a quick check of his vital data: "15% of blood lost. Stomach and liver punctures with internal bleeding. left arm broken in 6 places. Blood clots arm left bicep area. Severe neck sprain. Right lung collapsed. Left lung punctured. Severe 3rd degree burns on 57% of body. Cracked spine. 3 vertebrae damaged beyond healing capabilities." The list went on and on but John put it out of his mind and focused on the task at hand. There would be plenty of time to get patched up once he got to Minotank Island...if he got there. The Chief found a 2 clips for his sub-machine guns, 1 detonation grenade, and half a dozen cells for PPC gun. "Perfect, Just what I need." John checked his misssion timer, it read: "1:06" "Perfect, just enough time to make it out of here with the holocron.  
  
John turned slowly, and prepared to walk out the door when a deep, fimiliar bellow echoed through the building. "Brutes...no, just one, but why one, they never travel alone." John set the detonater grenade for remote control and took refuge behind the desk in the room. Moments later crashing through the door at almost 10 feet tall, was a brute. Aristoka Monakaata, Divine Solider, his armor and he himself blessed by their prophet-sub god Minsweelorista. The Chief had seen him action before...he's seen his immense power, strength, speed...the perfect solider, even better than John himself. But in his current condition John was in no condition to fight the invincible beast, so instead he click the detonate button for the mine and leaped out the window....1000 stories down to go...then John checked his mission clock: "0:42" Just time, just enough time John hoped. If Kelly was even 1 second late it would men death, for him and the rest of the people on Earth... 


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

Halo:AA  
  
Chapter 2: The Beginning ******************************************************  
  
Time:1331 hours. September 9th 2556. Location: "Madridyanoin Knight Canyon" on Skellexsos Covenant home planet  
  
There is currently a meeting among all the high prophets and other holy figures among the covenant order including a race of alien life known as the Skellex, which Skellexsos is home to. The is a vast assortment of soldiers and prophets from every ranking all standing at attention to 1 life form, The leader of the Covenant revolution: Sacred Prophet Minsweelorista. Standing next to the Prophet of god-like status the was the Brute Aristoka Monakaata, who was the personal body guard and second in command of the covenant armada, second only to Minsweelorista himself; even having say and power over other Prophets; and aspect which very much agitated them. Minsweelorista then floated to the star-like astro podium "...My fellow races, I have an announcement to make. We have discovered the Astronomical location of the human home-world. We among the council and High Order have decided to launch a full-scale attack force of Dionic proportions." A hush fell upon every Elite, Grunt, Jackal, Hunter, Brute, and Skellex in the room. "The following orders and preparations will take effect immediately." "All Alpha class soldiers and below prepare and load every single piece of equipment you we will need for the trip to Earth." "All Beta class through Tera class soldiers are to go through intense levels of training over the period of the next 4000 cycles with no more than 30 cycles of rest. You are to utilize no less than 1000 SGU's (slipspace gravitational units) to your training level; I want everyone in form in time for the invasion." "The operation will begin in 16000 cycles." "There will also be evaluations on every soldier that walks on this deck." "Those that do not pass will be...disposed of." "That is all, you are dismissed." Every Soldier in the extremely large conference hall got up and all walked out in unison. Minsweelorista turned and looked to Aristoka, who stood at attention but yet distracted. "Something bothering you my apprentice?" Aristoka, the was the most impressive solider in the covenant army, or even in all the galaxies. Platinum armor with 6 gold stars shining a luminescent gold, and dozens, if not hundreds of medals and awards that Aristoka has accumulated in his 6,000,000,000,000,000 cycle career. He has easily earned every award known throughout the galaxy over a dozen times. The International Space Mega Organization or ISMO gave him his on award in appreciation for his efforts, and for killing 10000+ humans single- handedly. Despite all this he still felt like he had not done enough for himself, for the Covenant, for his master, Minsweelorista. "No my grace, just thinking about the enemy" "And what of them Aristoka?" "Well my grace...We fight them." "We kill them." "We destroy their planets." "And yet they still cling to life like and insignificant fly on the wall." "For every human alive I feel as if I have let you down 1000 fold." "Aristoka, you are a blessing from Jhuvenyor and Tyureenispa themselves." "The order could ask for no better solider than you in 1 Gigwattrillion cycles." "That's why your training is going to be 3 fold what I have given to the others, for you, my dear apprentice have a special assignment." "Yes my grace?" "I want you to kill the best in the human's army. I believe they call him...Master Chief." "Yes my grace, I understand. I will get to it at once." "good, because you have 2 days before your mission begins." "Dismissed." Aristoka then crossed his left arm over his chest and kneeled all the way to the floor for a full 10 seconds to show respect to his leader before silently walking out of the assembly hall. 


End file.
